A Simple Story
by Keivcake
Summary: "Menikahlah denganku, Kyouya." -6918


**Note :** Hola warga penghuni KHR yang tercinta. 6918 lagi dari saya. Maaf ya kalau gaje dan lebay, ngebut ini buatnya. Gara-gara dapat tantangan dari **SS a.k.a Eszett** yang katanya jika saya bisa publish fict sebelum jam 11 malam mau memberi saya sesuatu. Bisa 'kan? Jadi saya tunggu hadiahnya. Kekeke… Saya tahu seharusnya saya melanjutkan ff saya yang TBC, tapi belum ada ide. Silahkan tabok saya yang gaje ini!

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkenan…

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Pair : 6918 like usual**. Kalau tidak suka jangan dipaksakan membaca. ^^

Enjoy!

.

.

Padatnya jalanan di sore hari seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang jarang dialami oleh pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Bukan juga sesuatu yang jarang ketika terjebak macet selama lebih dari satu jam dia berkali-kali atau bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Dia, Hibari Kyouya, memang bukan orang yang dengan senang hati menghadapi kemacetan jalanan. Lagipula siapa orang yang senang terjebak selama berjam-jam dalam ruang sempit bernama mobil?

Tapi kekesalannya bertambah ketika mengingat kejadian kurang labih satu jam yang lalu. Ketika dia sedang mengendarai mobil pelan-pelan di jalanan yang cukup sepi karena bosan hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya dan Mukuro, kekasihnya. Ya, dia memang sudah sekitar enam bulan tinggal bersama Mukuro.

Dan coba tebak apa yang dia lihat!

Hibari melihat sesosok pria tengah memeluk seseorang di depan sebuah toko souvenir. Mungkin dia tak akan peduli dan akan tetap melanjutkan rencananya untuk mencari udara segar jika pria itu tidak berambut nanas. Ya, siapa lagi pria berambut nanas yang Hibari kenal kalau bukan sang kekasih. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang disana itu bukan 'Mukuro-nya'. Ah..tapi pasti dia akan terlihat sangat tidak 'Hibari' jika melakukan hal konyol macam itu. Karena dilihat dari manapun juga yang disana itu adalah Mukuro.

Entah karena pikirannya sedang kacau atau karena dia memang ingin melakukannya, tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti. Mungkin jika diukur, jarak mobilnya berhenti dengan si pria nanas itu tidak sampai sepuluh meter. Andai saja sang objek melihat ke arah kiri dari tempatnya berdiri, pasti dia akan menemukan mata onyx yang tidak asing lagi tengah menatapnya tajam tanpa berkedip. Herbivora bodoh!

Dia hanya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang objek yang sampai saat ini masih dalam keadaan memeluk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat gelap sambil mengelus pundaknya. Wajarkah kalau dia kesal? Tentu saja wajar. Siapa orang yang tidak kesal jika melihat kekasih yang tadi pagi sudah berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal dari kantornya sedang memeluk wanita lain selama itu.

Dia melihat Mukuro melepaskan pelukan dari pemuda itu dan sepertinya sedang berbicara sesuatu. Dan kini sang objek sedang… memandang ke arahnya? Sepertinya Mukuro telah sadar jika dia memandangnya dengan tajam. Pandangan mereka bertumbukan, tepat ketika Hibari mulai melajukan mobilnya. Dia berusaha tidak mempedulikan ekspresi Mukuro yang terkejut ketika melihatnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Mukuro yang masih saja berdiam di tempatnya mulai menyadari bahwa seorang pria yang tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan… marah? adalah Hibari.

"Kyouya?" gumam Mukuro pelan ketika melihat Hibari sedang berada di dalam mobil sambil menatap ke arahnya. Dia baru sadar apa yang membuat Hibari menatapnya tajam seperti itu ketika melihat mobil yang dikendarai Hibari mulai berjalan.

"Kyouya!" dia berteriak dan berlari mengejar mobil yang berjalan semakin cepat itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kyou-kun!" dia masih saja berteriak memanggil sang kekasih meskipun tahu jika Hibari tak akan menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kyouya…" dia bergumam pelan dan terus menatap mobil berwarna hitam yang kini terlihat semakin kecil.

Dan disinilah Hibari sekarang, sedang menahan kekesalannya karena mobilnya tak juga bergerak sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dia melihat ke arah ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya yang terus berkedip-kedip sejak tadi. Sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu mungkin sudah lebih dari lima belas kali ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip yang menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa Mukuro pasti merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf padanya. Tapi dia tak peduli. Tepatnya tak ingin peduli.

.

.

Setelah berkutat dengan macet selama hampir dua jam akhirnya Hibari bisa bernapas lega. Dengan kecepatan sedang dia mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang semakin sepi karena hampir menuju perbatasan kota. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit Hibari tak juga menemukan tempat tujuan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah sungai kecil di pinggiran kota yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama Mukuro –meski sebenarnya dia tidak mau. Mukuro? Kenapa begitu nama itu melintas di pikirannya dia tiba-tiba menjadi kesal.

Mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun lebih. Ketika itu Mukuro masih seorang mahasiswa dan Hibari masih duduk di bangku SMA sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan yang terkenal kejam. Saat-saat yang menyenangkan karena Mukuro masih punya banyak waktu untuknya meskipun Hibari tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Hibari melirik ponsel yang lampunya masih menyala untuk melihat jam. 5.37pm. Dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa waktu berjalan secepat itu. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi karena ditutupi oleh pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang. Hanya ada satu jalan masuk kesana, dan mungkin jarang sekali ada orang yang masuk kedalam hutan kecil itu.

Dia mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan menyusuri jalan yang tak begitu luas. Setelah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dia pun berhenti. Dia beranjak keluar dari mobil, menutup pintunya dan menggunakannya untuk bersandar. Masih sama seperti yang dulu, pikir Hibari. Tempat itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang dan juga tanahnya ditumbuhi rumput hijau. Dan ada sungai kecil yang airnya begitu jernih tepat di hadapan Hibari.

Sampai saat ini pun Hibari masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Untuk apa Mukuro memeluk pemuda yang Hibari kenali sebagai mantan kekasih Mukuro ketika SMA? Pasti ada suatu alasan. Tapi apa? Apakah Mukuro menjalin hubungan lagi dengan pemuda itu? Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil tetap memandang sungai kecil yang ada di depannya untuk mengusir pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dia tahu seperti apa Mukuro. Dia tahu betapa Mukuro mencintainya dari senyum dan belaian Mukuro yang diberikan untuknya. Hibari tidak cemburu –dia bukan herbivore lemah yang punya perasaan semacam itu. Dia hanya–

–kesal.

.

.

Di tempat lain di salah satu sudut kota, seorang pria berambut nanas tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di tepi jalan. Dia tidak peduli jika orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan heran karena pakaiannya yang berantakan. Kemeja yang dia pakai kini lusuh, dasinya juga sudah tidak terpasang dengan benar. Dia menghela napas panjang. Dan dilihat dari wajahnya yang kusam sepertinya dia sedang kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak dua jam yang lalu dia mencari Hibari ke semua tempat yang dia tahu pernah dikunjungi Hibari.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Hibari bukan seperti seorang gadis yang akan menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Dan tatapan sang pemangsa yang ditujukan padanya tadi adalah tatapan marah. Tentu saja, dia juga pasti akan marah jika ada seseorang yang memeluk Hibari. Dan kini dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi dia belum tahu Hibari ada dimana.

Rokudou Mukuro, nama pria itu, masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia sudah bertanya pada Kusakabe, teman Hibari saat di Namimori-chuu, tapi dia tidak tahu Hibari ada dimana. Dia sudah ke kampus Hibari dan berkeliling menanyakan apa mereka melihat Hibari pada setiap orang yang dia temui, tapi tetap tak ada hasil.

"Kemana kau pergi, Kyou-kun?" gumamnya. Dia masih terus berpikir kira-kira ada dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang.

Bingo! Sepertinya Mukuro tahu dimana dia harus mencari sang kekasih.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih semangat ia mulai melangkah untuk mencari taksi yang akan mengantarkannya kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil mobilnya. Dia memang meninggalkan mobilnya tadi dan memilih untuk naik taksi hingga ke kawasan pertokoan dan berjalan kaki untuk mengambil sesuatu miliknya karena menurutnya itu lebih menyenangkan.

Setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan akhirnya dia sampai di depan sebuah gedung megah dan langsung berjalan ke arah mobil berwarna silver miliknya yang ada di tempat parkir setelah membayar pada supir taksi. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Dia siap untuk menemukan Hibari.

.

.

Mukuro sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tujuannya. Karena dia yakin Hibari ada di tempat itu. Jadi dia tidak ingin mengejutkan sang kekasih dengan suara mobilnya. Dan…tepat sekali tebakannya. Dari jaraknya berjalan sekarang dia melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di tepi jalan masuk ke hutan kecil itu. Mukuro semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin segera tahu apakah Hibari marah padanya. Ah, tentu saja Hibari marah.

"Kyou-kun?" panggilnya dengan volume suara yang sangat pelan setelah melihat seseorang bersandar pada pintu mobil yang tertutup.

"Kyouya?" akhirnya dia mendengar panggilannya. Meskipun ekspresi sang karnivora masih datar seperti tak melihat apapun, Mukuro tahu ada rasa terkejut dan kesal terpancar dari mata hitamnya.

"Kyouya-kun, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, sedang apa kau disini?" dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sepertinya dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Tapi Hibari masih tetap diam dengan wajah tak berekspresinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Jawab aku, Kyouya!"

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata dari bibir tipis Hibari meskipun bukan kata itu yang Mukuro harapkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mencarimu dari dua jam lalu dan ini kata-kata yang ingin kau katakan setelah aku menemukanmu, Kyou-kun?" Mukuro berbicara dengan lembut. Dia tahu bahwa emosi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Sudah selesaikah urusanmu dengan kekasihmu?" sepertinya Hibari tak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemburu pada kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyouya?" tanya Mukuro.

"…."

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." dia tahu maksud Hibari.

Ingin sekali rasanya Hibari menjedukkan kepala nanas itu ke mobilnya. Memangnya siapa yang tadi berpelukan dengan orang lain, memangnya siapa yang tadi pagi sudah janji akan pulang lebih awal. Dan sekarang bukannya meminta maaf padanya, Mukuro malah pura-pura tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Jika bisa, saat ini juga Hibari pasti sudah menggigit pria di sampingnya sampai mati.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini kalau kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?" ah, ternyata Hibari memang cemburu.

"Kau cemburu, Kyou-kun?" kini seringai jahil terlihat di wajah tampan Mukuro.

"Tidak."

"Kau mengaku saja, Kyouya-kun. Aku tahu kau cemburu."

"Kubilang tidak, Herbivora!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Kenapa kau terlihat marah, hm?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Bukan tidak mau, tapi dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

Mukuro terkekeh pelan, kemudian berbicara, "Kau tidak perlu marah, Kyouya. Dan aku mencarimu bukan tanpa alasan, aku ingin menjelaskannya." meskipun tak menjawab, Mukuro tahu bahwa Hibari mendengarkannya. Dia ikut bersandar di samping Hibari.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai? Tadi itu hanya kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Tsunayoshi ketika aku sedang jalan-jalan untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan bercerita bahwa dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, tidak mungkin kan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, Kyou-kun?"

"…."

"Yah, aku hanya mencoba menghiburnya karena bagaimanapun juga dia itu temanku walaupun kami sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Ehm, kurasa kau juga sudah tahu kalau dia itu mantan kekasihku saat aku di SMA dulu. Tapi percayalah Kyou-kun, aku telah memantapkan pilihanku, dan aku yakin kaulah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untukku. Kyouya?" dia menghela napas panjang.

Hibari menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri karena Mukuro tak juga melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat Mukuro sudah berlutut di depannya dengan kotak beludru merah kecil di tangannya berisi cincin polos tapi berkilau.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kyouya-kun."

Hibari masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai kata-kata selanjutnya keluar dari bibir Mukuro,

"Kumohon, katakan 'iya'."

Rasanya baru kali ini Hibari bisa kehilangan kata-kata. Dia hanya terus memandang Mukuro.

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan segalanya. Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, tapi rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat mengatakannya padamu." Mukuro menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dan melanjutkan, "Yah, aku juga tahu kalau hari-hari ke depan pasti akan sulit, tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagiku kalau kau ada bersamaku." setelah itu tak ada yang berbicara.

"Herbivora bodoh!" sepertinya itu bukan kalimat yang benar, eh?

Mukuro tersenyum dan berdiri kemudian memeluk Hibari, "Kufufu~ Aku menganggapnya sebagai 'iya'." Dia memberi jarak di antara mereka dan menatap Hibari, secara perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hanya bibir bertemu bibir.

Mukuro melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Hibari sambil membelai pipi Hibari yang halus dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dari dekat kau terlihat sangat 'cantik'?"

"Bodoh!"

"Ahh…sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Iya 'kan, Kyou-kun?" kini Mukuro tertawa pelan karena melihat Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya darinya dengan wajah sedikit bersemu. Jarang sekali 'kan Hibari berwajah seperti itu.

"Kau imut sekali."

"Nanas mesum!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, Mukuro."

"Ah, Kyou-kun memanggil namaku, senangnya…" Mukuro memegang dadanya dengan gaya berlebihan yang membuat Hibari memicingkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Herbivora?"

Mukuro memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, membuat Hibari mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Entah kenapa melihat Mukuro seperti itu membuat Hibari –sedikit– kesal bercampur malu.

"Padahal tadi sudah panggil nama, ayo panggil namaku lagi, Kyouya."

"Tidak akan."

"Kufufu~ Kyou-kun malu."

"Aku mau pulang." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mukuro, Hibari masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya.

"Eh, aku bagaimana?"

"Bukannya kau membawa mobil?" Hibari menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya untuk melihat Mukuro yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Mukuro berjalan menjauhi Hibari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dengan manis di tepi jalan.

Mukuro tidak melihat ketika Hibari tersenyum kecil melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Selamat datang di dunia yang baru akan mulai beberapa minggu lagi. Karena nanti mereka bukan lagi berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

APA INI?

ASTAGA! Cerita yang benar-benar rancu dan berantakan. Mau bagaimana lagi, diketik dalam waktu dua jam dan langsung publish. Sama sekali tidak di cek ulang, karena saya tidak mau publish mendekati waktu perjanjian. Saya tidak suka kekalahan. LOL.

Jadi, Juliet? Mau kasih apa untukku, hm?

Saya ucapkan terima kasih jika ada yang bersedia membaca.


End file.
